The Mischievous Sweats
by Chicka1833
Summary: Edd couldn't help but notice the way that Kevin's sweatpants were hanging off of him after his workout... KevEdd fanfic, sorry for short summary. This is my first KevEdd fic ever. I am new to this OTP, but I fell in love with them, so I had to write something. They're either seniors at high school or just graduated, the story works either way, really.


_The Mischievous Sweats_

With a towel lightly placed around his neck, sweat trickled down his abdomen as he finished his work out for the day. The drops slid down until they reach the lines of his hips, and they followed the trail and disappeared behind the line of his loosely hanging sweatpants, simply laying loosely on his hips. Honestly, how they managed to stay on him was in itself a new scientific study to conduct, considering that they were simply hanging there, on his hip bones it seemed. Perhaps it was the way they hung that kept them from falling. He would have to check that later...

Really, though. As his romantic partner walked to the counter that held his water, he watched his walk, admiring his hips. He had muscles, yes, but those hips were simply so enticing. He would gladly watch him work out often if he got to see his hips jutting out, perfectly symmetrical, which was surprising considering how athletic the male was. Yet his body was almost perfectly balanced still as it should be. It was nice knowing that he had little to no muscular issues, then, causing anything to disrupt his stature as it should be.

Nervously swallowing, he kept his eyes on his boyfriend, watching as he raised an arm, his Adams Apple bobbing as he drank a bottle of room temperature water to quench his thirst, since cold water was actually not the best thing after working out, since it actually messed a bit with your bodies metabolism. Honestly, it really depended on the effect you wanted on your body, but, to sweat out more, room temperature water was best, and since water always felt colder than air, it still felt cool to the mouth. A trickle of water escaped his lips, and he absentmindedly wiped it away, before his eyes laid upon his prey with a grin. "Hey babe, like what you see?" He asked, flexing his bicep a bit with a chuckle.

Eddward blushed a bit, quickly looking down, embarrassed at having been caught ogling his boyfriend. Honestly, he was ashamed of himself, he was practically drooling at him. "Perhaps." He answered, looking back up at him, a small smile on his face, before licking his lips. "It is rather unfair of you to subsist in your current condition, perspiring and lounging as if you are a luxurious creature. You are making myself feel famished with desire, and I find it unbearable at at this continuance." He informed him kindly, looking at him with glazed eyes.

Kevin blinked a bit, tilting his head, "What?" He asked, slightly confused. He was pretty sure he got the gist of it, but he really just kinda wanted to be sure his dork was saying what he thought he was, ya know?

Eddward sighed, placing down the book that he had been enjoying thoroughly as he waited for his boyfriend to finish his work out. "I am simply stating that you are very appealing to me right now, and I would like for us to find a mutual way to be of benefit, and perhaps find something we both enjoy to help these beastly feelings I am currently having regarding you." Eddward informed him, eying his hips and where the light gray sweatpants met with tanned hips, showing off his more than gracious body, showing all the hard work he put in to maintaining himself, his muscles more than glad to show individually. He would be great for an anatomy lesson...

Kevin watched him a moment, saw the way he focused on his hips, before laughing a bit, "Really, D? You aren't overly impressed by my awesome duds, but my hips?" He asked with a teasing smile, slowly walking closer to his dork.

Eddward immediately frowned, sitting up completely straight, his eyes meeting Kevin's, "I have always appreciated how you appear so kind to the retinas, I simply believe that your pelvis region is quite appealing, and the top of your pelvic bone leaves something to be desired." He explained, a bit unsure if his lover thought he was being too strange about this. Honestly, Kevin knew how he was about everything else, hopefully this honestly was not too far of a stretch to saw that he found hips to be invigorating. And were his marvelous hips indeed...

Kevin ran a hand through Edd's hair, knocking off his beanie, leaning down and giving a small kiss to his man, nipping gently at his bottom lip, "You're so adorkable." He said, smirking as he pulled back a bit. "So what did you have in mind, then?" He asked with a knowing grin.

Eddward shifted a bit, a slight disdain for the male anatomy and it's ability to be discomforting when one was wearing their favorite pair of skinny jeans. "Ah, well, I was thinking a bit stimulating would be rather enticing, would it not?" He asked, eying his boyfriend. While he would want to shower afterward, of course, he found when he was sweaty and testosterone practically dripping from him to be rather, well, sexy. He couldn't help it, honestly. It was still filthy, though, so he would most likely never admit out loud that he found it as appealing as he did, for fear that Kevin may not want to shower as much, thinking that his lover found it enticing. Only while it was fresh, honestly.

Kevin slowly slid a leg in between Eddward's legs, leaning down in front of him, "Sorry, babe, but I think you need to be a little more specific..." He said, his voice low, teasing. He placed a hand on Edd's thigh, slowly and gently rubbing it, going near but never touching where Edd might want it.

Eddward took in an involuntary breath, slightly shaky. "O-oh, very well." He stuttered, trying to calm himself down. He was getting too worked up, all because of an inanimate object such as sweatpants! "Perhaps a hint is in order?" He asked, not really wanting to say what he wanted. Kevin knew what he wanted, and he was just trying to be mean about it...

Kevin slid his hand up Edd's abdomen, fingers lightly brushing against the soft flesh with his rough fingers, causing a slight gasp to leave Edd. He smirked, "Babe, you just have to tell me what you want, and you can have it." He informed him, leaning down to Edd's ear, nipping at the shell of it, "It's okay to say it, baby." He whispered.

Eddward nervously pulled at his pants with his hands, messing with the pockets, "Kevin, really, can we please not do this?" He asked, licking his lips again. Goodness sake, why did they seem so dry right now, he had been drinking more than enough water to keep his body hydrated.

Kevin took his own hat off, his ginger hair being released from its sweaty confines, and he tossed it near to where Edd's had fallen a few moments ago, and he kissed him, parting his lips, his tongue snaking in and taking dominance. After a few moments, he pulled away, allowing both of them to breath. He grinned, feeling Eddward slowly become more turned on against his leg. "What do you want, D?" He asked, hands trailing up and down his arms.

Eddward felt his face flush, and he hid his face in the confines of his boyfriend's neck, "Kevin..." He pleaded, not wanting to say it out load. He knew he didn't like to... "Please?" He asked him, breathing in the scent. Oh Heavens, he smelled so wonderful as well. Honestly, was there anything about Kevin that wasn't pleasing after he had a work out?

Kevin ran his hands through Edd's hair again, gently rubbing as he went, receiving a slight purr, and he grinned. Edd loved having his hair touched, even though he always hid it under that silly hat of his. Still, Kevin was kinda the same, so he didn't blame the poor guy. He gently pulled on his hair, receiving a slight breath, chuckling. "Just tell me what you want, Edd. You know I'm a good listener." He said sweetly, grinning a bit. It wouldn't take much longer before he caved, telling him exactly what it was that he wanted from his boyfriend. Checkmate, plain and simple. This was totally the best way to end a workout, hands down. Maybe he'd make Edd work out with him, so he could get more into it, too. Mm, Edd sweaty was a rare sight, so it would be sort of distracting... He'd think of that another time, though.

Eddward shifted again, growing more uncomfortable as time went on. He flushed, fingers gently playing now with the muscles on Kevin's abdomen. He could list them all off, but he's already done that once, while bedding Kevin. Kevin looked turned on and confused at the same time, really. It was an enjoyed moment for Edd, he never thought he could turn someone on with his knowledge of anatomy, yet, he had. It was a good night. Edd pursed his lips a bit, before sighing in defeat. "Kevin, I would... be inclined to us both sharing a bed right now." He said, clearing his throat a little. "I would like for you to fuck me." He stated, burying his face a bit more. He felt the vibrations of Kevin's chest as he gave a small laugh, and yelped when all of a sudden he was being picked up, pressed against his lover as he began to be carried across their home. "K-Kevin!" He all but squeaked, clinging the best he could with his grip on Kevin's shoulders.

Kevin looked at him with a lopsided grin, claiming him into a brutal kiss as he flopped Edd onto their bed, climbing on top of him, "You're so fucking hot, babe." He said, nipping at the flesh showing above Edd's shirt, before kissing him again. "You know how fucking awesome you are?" He asked him, fingers pulling his shirt up, waiting for Edd to lean up a bit, before pulling it all the way off, throwing the shirt to the ground beside the bed,. He began to place rough kisses and soft nips all over Edd, making the man squirm a bit before him, panting with want.

"K-Kevin..." He breathed, hands grabbing at his hair, running his fingers through locks of ginger hair. Eddward bit his lower lip a bit, before reaching up and pulling Kevin into another kiss, feeling their tongues dance around each other, and he gave a slight moan into the kiss. "Please, I want you." He breathed, hips rolling a bit to prove his point.

Kevin sucked in a slight breath, before leaning over the bed to the dresser, clumsily feeling around before smiling as he found the lube, pulling it out, "I want you, too." he breathed, kissing his lover's neck, before sucking on his collarbone, leaving a hickey, claiming him as his. No one else could ever touch him like this, he would never allow it. Edd was his, and he would always be his. He began to work on Edd's pants, wanting nothing more than to rip them off, but he knew better.

These were Edd's favorite pair, and good Lord did Kevin agree. They accentuated his ass like no other, whether Edd realized that or not. Kevin hated when Edd had to leave, but with these pants, he loved to watch him go, if you catch his drift. Like, seriously. Edd was fucking hot and no one could convince him otherwise. People didn't know him like he did. Besides, his face was blemish free, he had the little gap when he smiled, and he had a whole lot of heart to go with his looks. He wasn't all muscles like Kevin, though being in swim team made him lean, but that was okay because he liked him the way he was, he didn't need his adorable little Edd looking like that. No, he preferred his soft and sexy, smart, Edd the way he was. He loved him for being himself.

Kevin messed with the lid of the lube, spreading Edd's legs apart at the same time, adorning him with kisses, coating his fingers with the lube. He leaned down, gently suckling on one of Edd's nipples, earning a gasp, and he smirked. He loved the noises that left Edd's mouth, the dirty, dirty noises, that you would think he could never even make... if only they knew just how lewd his little dork could truly be once you got him on the bed. He grinned, gently prodding his hole, before slipping a finger in. Edd gasped from how could it was at first, before lightly rolling his hips, hoping to help speed up the process.

"Nuh-uh." Kevin said, pressing his free hands on Edd's hips to still them, "I'm doing this at my pace today." He said, smiling at the slight whine he received. He slowly inched his finger in further, moving it around before slowly sliding in a second finger, feeling Edd tighten a bit in response, knowing there would be a slight discomfort. "Relax, babe. I've got you." He murmured encouragingly, gently stretching him, feeling him finally relax a bit more, making it easier.

Eddward felt himself whimper, wanting for Kevin to simply take him. He knew it would hurt, but he wanted him so bad... Kevin was always such a gentlemen though, making sure to make it so it wouldn't hurt anymore than it should at first, always wanting him to be ready. Eddward groaned at the thought, "Kevin, please, please." He pleaded, wanting to just be taken, wanting to feel full of his lover, to be one with him. All he wanted was Kevin, his body ached for him.

Kevin shushed him, kissing him, pulling away a bit as he slid a third finger in, looking Edd in the eyes, watching as his flushed lover did the same, "I'm gonna make you feel so good, babe." He assured him,using his feet to pull his sweat pants off, leaving him just as naked as the body beneath of him.

When Edd realized he had gone commando, he groaned. "You knew..." He groaned, "You knew I was going to want you." He said, not sure if he was complaining or a bit delighted in this little fact, really. Was Kevin figuring out his quirks already? Knowing what got him turned on, without pushing him about it or being too obvious. He knew Kevin paid attention, but not that much.

Kevin grinned, "Maybe, but that's not the point." He whispered, kissing Edd again, stretching him a bit more before finally pulling his fingers out. He reached over again, pulling a condom, then grabbing two, because he knew Edd would prefer to have one as well, before ripping them open with his teeth, and pulling the rubber out. He rolled one on Edd, as well as rolling the other one onto him self. He lubed them both up, receiving another groan from Edd. He was definitely needy right now, and God that was so hot.

Kevin pulled Edd into a harsh kiss, pulling his lovers hips up, and lining himself up. "Ready?" Kevin asked, getting an eager nod as Edd kissed him again, fingers carding through his hair. Kevin began to slowly push in, and kept kissing Edd as he gasped, gently kneading his nipples with his free hand, trying to distract him from the discomfort he would feel at first. When he was all the way in, he paused, letting Edd have a chance to adjust. "Hey baby." He murmured, running his hand through Edd's hair, smiling at him. "Why are you so fucking beautiful?" He inquired.

"I-I believe it's because I inherited certain genes and kept clean growing up." Edd managed to answer, breath shaky. He saw Kevin roll his eyes, "Oh. I mean. I don't know." He answered, not sure what Kevin was looking to hear at this point. Had it been a rhetorical question? Oops.

Kevin laughed a little, before giving in, "Edd..." he breathed, beginning to rock his hips, hearing a moan leave Edd, making him groan a bit. He was tight, and fuck did it feel fucking fantastic. Like. Dat ass, though. Edd was so fucking good, man. "You're fucking fantastic." He told him, wrapping an arm underneath Edd, bringing him closer.

Edd gasped, "Language." he scolded lightly, about to laugh since he hadn't told that to Kevin in a long time, when he moaned instead, Kevin began to thrust faster, deeper, and he couldn't help that feeling that over took. He clung to Kevin, burying his face in his neck, panting. "Oh, p-please." He whimpered, wanting even more, groaning when Kevin would rub against his prostate. Oh goodness, he was putty beneath his lover, wanting to give him everything he could, while having more. It was always so fantastic, and he wondered what he did to ever get such an amazing boyfriend.

Kevin used his other hand and slid it between them, taking Edd's length into his hand, starting to slowly stroke him, not wanting to give him too much yet, he wanted Edd to have a chance at lasting a little longer than that, to draw it out and more and have his lover plead for his relief. Just the thought was enough to make him moan, and he looked at Edd, who was staring at him know, both of their faces flushed. Edd was too cute, too hot, and all of that. Honestly. The things his flushed face did to Kevin. He could totally jack off in the shower for like a week just with the image of Edd in his mind, more than enough to get him off. Fuck. He felt the heat beginning to coil in his belly, knowing exactly what that meant.

Eddward writhed beneath him, trying to pull himself as close to him now as he could, "Oh, Kevin, I'm, please." He gasped. He was getting so close, and he wanted nothing more than just to have Kevin thrash him, show him how much of a man he was, with all those muscles, each working with another in unison to pull off this deed they were committing together. Eddward grasped as much of Kevin as his sweaty, clammy hands would allow, before pulling him back into another kiss, drowning the noises they were making into the hot wet caverns of their mouths, breathing in each others moans as they continued to kiss.

Kevin began to thrust faster, harder, pushing Edd into the bed a bit, which he wasn't too worried about it, because sometimes Edd really liked it rough. Which, was great. Honestly, some of the girls he had been with were total pansies in bed, and he couldn't stand it, couldn't enjoy it as much as he did with Edd. Well, he actually loved Edd, so that made it a bit different with just that, anyways. He felt himself unraveling, so he began to stroke Edd much faster, "Baby, I'm gonna... not gonna last much longer." He breathed, enjoying the sensation of Edd around him, which was squeezing his muscles tighter around him as he had stroked him faster. Fuck, that was hot. Shit shit shit... Kevin groaned, feeling himself release, and he kept thrusting for a bit, before pulling out, continuing to stroke Edd who was absolutely writhing. "Come on, baby, come for me." He murmured, twisting his wrist slightly, knowing exactly how Edd liked to be touch.

Eddward whimpered and moaned, feeling his hips buck as Kevin continued to make him feel so damned good. It wasn't much longer before he moaned, Kevin's name dancing off his lips as he shook, clinging to Kevin as he finally had his orgasm, leaving him laying there, panting.

Kevin pulled off the condoms and tied them off before throwing them in the trash can near their bed. He laid down and pulled Edd flush against his chest, his hand lazily petting his hair, who was far more than content as he soaked in the after glow of their activities, simply enjoying laying there with his lover, warm in his embrace. He would never get used to that lovely feeling, secure and protected, while open and vulnerable, only to Kevin. The bigger male continued to pet his lover, showering him with soft affections, gentle words of admiration as they came down from their post-coital bliss.

Eddward gladly snuggled up to Kevin, happy to be wrapped in his arms, and he listened to his heart beat. It was almost breath taking how beautiful something so simple and so obviously needed for a human could be. Edd had never truly found many things in the human body fascinating outside of their function, but hearing it and realizing how calming it was to just listen made him appreciate everything he had learned that much more. Just knowing that it was beating, meaning Kevin was alive and there, was a satisfying knowledge that he could take with him everywhere. He also couldn't help but love the heat that radiated off of him. Yes, he felt a bit sweaty himself now, but something about his warmth was also a great comfort, and he really couldn't even begin to explain it's importance, simply that it was.

Kevin hummed a bit, rubbing Edd's back a little, "That was great." He told him, chuckling a bit, moving a bit so he could see Edd's face. He kissed him, gently now, and smiled, his forehead pressed to the others. "I love you, babe."

Eddward's face lit up, and he beamed positively at Kevin, "I love you, too, Kevin. As always." He responded, kissing him excitedly. He looked at him, before raising a brow, "You worked out with only sweat pants on to tease me?"

Kevin grinned sheepishly, "Mayyybe, but you totally seemed to enjoy it. Did you see how often you just stopped reading and looked at me? Totally a good feeling, I recommend toy try it sometime so I get to watch you." He told him, his hand bopping Edd on the noise, laughing at the slight face his lover made.

Eddward scrunched his nose a little, "I may have joined swim team, but lifting weights and cardio is still not that enjoyable to me. I much prefer simply watching you." He informed him easily, before sighing. "I need to shower."

At that, Kevin whined, holding him closer, pulling the blankets over them. "No, no... Just lay with me here for a bit." He said, stifling a yawn. A workout then sex was pretty tiring, he had to admit.

Eddward looked at Kevin, smiling a bit. "Oh, if you insist upon it." He answered, It was hard to say no to him when he looked so worn out and cute, and he could easily overpower him anyway if he truly wanted him to stay and simply lay with him. Edd closed his eyes, content once more in his arms.

Kevin looked at him, a small smile gracing his face, before his eyes fell shut as well, his arms never leaving his little Dork. Who knew sweatpants were the key to a great time.


End file.
